


And He Was Beautiful

by niijsii



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gets to see an unguarded Shin Soohyuk in the process, M/M, Snow Day, Wolfgang makes a fool out of himself, hehe, i think I accidentally wrote my religion prompt premise twice w/ this but just ignore that, my favorite part about them, they're in love and know how easy it is to get the other flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii
Summary: Wolfgang, restless and bored, convinces Soohyuk to take a walk with him in the snow.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	And He Was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and simple drabble w/ Goldenleonard WolfShin— this is my excuse to use one of my favorite couple tropes :)
> 
> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 prompt "Snow Day"
> 
> Check out the hashtag #WolfShinWeek2020 for some incredible work!

It was quite interesting how different snow in Goldenleonard was compared to the snow in the North. It had been snowing for what felt like days now in the kingdom and Wolfgang felt like he was going stir crazy from not being able to leave the palace, even for a moment.

“Sire? Is everything all right?” Soohyuk asked while penning a document.

“Hm? Yes. I suppose.” Wolfgang sighed, looking out the window to nothing but a bitter, white cold.

They were stuck in the library, as they often were. When they were like this— Soohyuk working tirelessly and Wolfgang watching him do so— they didn't speak much. That didn't bother Wolfgang too bad, as he knew that at some point he would have Soohyuk’s undivided attention. Right now, though, he was just itching to go outside.

“Excuse my persistence, your majesty, but it seems like something is on your mind.” Soohyuk put his pen down.

“I'm just bored, is all. In the tradition of winter, I suppose.”

Wolfgang rested his head on his arms. Looking out the window still with longing. It seemed like the flurries and downpour of new snow had begun to rest a bit. The library’s golden hue felt washed out from the whiteness seeping in through the windows.

“Would you like to take a stroll, sire?”

Wolfgang perked his head up. The minister of financial affairs asking him if he’d like to, “take a stroll?” What kind of blasphemy was this? There are no breaks to be had in Soohyuk’s eyes.

“Are you asking me because I look miserable?” Wolfgang squinted.

“To put it bluntly, yes.”

“If I were to say yes, would you join me?”

“If that is what you would like of me, sire.”

Wolfgang scrunched his nose. Even if he was miserable and bored, in the grand scheme of things he just enjoyed spending time with Soohyuk no matter if it was sitting in silence while he worked, or wrapped in blankets after a long day. However, it did seem to rub Wolfgang the wrong way when the, “Is that what you want?” talk came out.

“Honestly.” Wolfgang started. “I'd like for you to want it for yourself.” He leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. High. Ornate. “I love spending time with you anywhere. Whether it's here or outside.”

When Wolfgang returned his gaze across the table, Soohyuk wore a slight flush. Funnily enough, Wolfgang found himself blushing, too.

“Ah. I see.” Soohyuk pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. “Let's make it brief, then?”

Wolfgang grinned and stood up from his chair.

~~~

  
  


Rarely.  _ Very _ rarely, could Wolfgang get Soohyuk out from the palace to do anything with him. He knew it wasn't because he didn't want to, though. Wolfgang knew that Soohyuk worried incessantly about his safety, he knew that Soohyuk would rather work than play, he knew (in this case) that Soohyuk absolutely hated the cold.

But it was nice. The crunch of fresh, undisturbed snow underneath their feet. The smell of evergreens off in the distance. Wolfgang took a deep breath as he walked forward, straying a bit further from Soohyuk in the process.

“Be careful, your majesty.” Soohyuk called out.

Wolfgang laughed. “Careful of what, Shin? It's just snow.”

“Wherever there's snow, ice isn't much further.”

Wolfgang turned around and started to walk backwards. “You worry too much!”

Wolfgang could barely make it out in the sunlight reflecting off the snow, but just knew Soohyuk was rolling his eyes.

Wolfgang wasn't too fond of Goldenleonard winters either. Too many bad memories. But, something about fresh snowfall did fill his heart with an overwhelming sense of joy. Maybe it was the idea of stumbling across something so pure, so perfect, only to be kissed by the press of ongoing footsteps that reminded him of better times.

The two of them walked a good distance in the cold. Wolfgang exchanged his favorite snow day stories. Like the time Christine shook a branch of snow overtop his head because he was being stubborn, or when he had slipped on his back because he wasn't paying attention to the path in front of him.

“If you keep walking recklessly like this, sire, you may end up repeating history.” Soohyuk smiled.

“Ah, I'll be fine. I'm walking just fine.”

That was, until he wasn't. He kept walking ahead to look at things, pick up pieces of forage, and had turned to walk backwards and keep up the conversation but one wrong step behind him sent him straight down. Face first into his own footsteps.

Wolfgang groaned. The snow softened his fall but it was so cold that it felt like his face was going to fall off. He was expecting a scolding or an, “I told you so,” from Soohyuk until he finally looked up and brushed the cold snow from his face.

Soohyuk looked unhappy. Livid, even. It sent a shiver down Wolfgang's spine and he got up so quickly to apologize for being reckless.

He started to walk forward and apologize. “Shin, I'm sorry. I'll watch where I—”

He slipped again. Right on his back. Into the same dip of snow he created before.  _ Ah, shit. _ Wolfgang thought to himself. That hurt more than the first time. He laid there for a moment realizing he couldn't stand up completely— his body stuck in the hole he made from both falls.

He was able to perch himself up on his elbows and that’s when he saw it. Soohyuk crouched into himself with his hand covering his face. Disappointed. Crying?  _ Why would he cry over me falling? _ Wolfgang asked himself.

But Soohyuk wasn't crying. He was trembling and covering his face but the noise that escaped from his body was a laugh. A big one. When he took his hand away from his face he had an unabashed look of joy. As if seeing Wolfgang two feet deep in snow was the best gift he could've gotten.

And he was beautiful. Soohyuk was  _ always _ beautiful.

It wasn't like Wolfgang needed a reminder, though. He knew Soohyuk was beautiful— whether he was stoic or angry, happy or sad, it didn't matter. Wolfgang only wished he could see that grin on his face more often.

“Are you going to keep laughing at me or are you going to come here and help me up?”

Soohyuk cleared his throat and recomposed himself. “I'm sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll forgive you as soon as you help me up.” Wolfgang raised his hand up to further the point that he needed help.

Soohyuk walked towards Wolfgang and gave him his hand. 

Big mistake. Wolfgang smirked.

“Your majesty!” Soohyuk called as he was pulled down with such quickness, he didn't even have the chance to think twice about getting out of Wolfgang’s grasp.

And it was Wolfgang’s turn to laugh. Soohyuk’s navy blue garment’s dusted with snow and pine needles. His face, buried in Wolfgang's chest.

“I guess I deserved that.” 

“Hah, yeah, you did.” Wolfgang smiled.

When Soohyuk looked up at Wolfgang, the same flushed face from earlier in the library was back. They laid there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes as if they were the last two people on earth. Wolfgang’s arms, wrapped around Soohyuk’s waist like he had no intention of letting go. 

He wanted to go back inside. He brushed the out of place hairs on Soohyuk’s head back and  _ actually _ apologized this time. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself.”

Soohyuk didn't respond.

“Let's go back to the palace. Take these clothes off.”

Soohyuk blushed even harder and looked away. “Your majesty.”

Wolfgang laughed and nuzzled his face into Soohyuk’s cheek. “What? I was just saying our clothes are dirty.” He proceeded to whisper into Soohyuk’s ear. “Unless you had other things in mind, Financial Minister?”

Soohyuk pushed himself away from Wolfgang. Pulled himself up from the snow and started to walk away.

“What are you waiting for, sire?” Soohyuk asked. Barely turning his head to look at Wolfgang. “We have work to do.”

Wolfgang clenched his jaw and smiled. Pushed himself up from the snow, brushed off what he could, and ran (cautiously) up to Soohyuk.

With Wolfgang’s arm slung over Soohyuk’s shoulder, they retraced their tracks back to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me @niijsiibb on Twitter for King's Maker brainrot shenanigans ❤️


End file.
